Guilt
by blue1872
Summary: Nick and his relationships. Zoe is involved.
1. Chapter 1

**First ever fanfic, proper nervous about writing this but have been spurred on by all the amazing stories already on here.**

Nick's phone bleeped again. It hadn't stopped since he had left Lara in bed that morning; he had woken up in her bed nearly every morning for the last month. Lara was young, tall and beautiful… everything Nick thought he wanted, but it still didn't feel right, not that this stopped him from sleeping with her most evenings.

'Babes… what time is your shift finished tonight ? L xx'

A pang of guilt came across Nick; he didn't want to reply because he knew he had already led her on too much, but he also knew that she was too hard to resist… her body was unbelievable and Nick found himself falling at her feet every single time he saw her. This, for Nick, was simply about sex. He wanted someone there at night to fulfil his needs, but didn't want all the hassle. Part of him thought that Lara was fine with this situation but part of him felt like a total prick for taking advantage of her. He had recently tried to have a relationship with Yvonne; a police officer, but the fact they both had high stress jobs and mainly worked anti-social hours meant that the relationship was doomed from the beginning and they both knew it. They had ended on good terms, something that rarely happened for Nick, but it was just never going to work. This is why Nick had this attitude towards Lara, he had tried and failed so many times at the whole 'relationship' thing that it was almost as if he wouldn't allow himself to get too interested in someone again for fear of it failing. If he was only in it for the sex then surely nothing could go wrong?

'Not 100% sure. Probably soon, you want me to drop by before you go out tonight? N x**'**

Lara was young, maybe too young, 24 years old to be precise. This meant that she had a burgeoning social life, and Nick saw this as a positive; she was very unlikely to want to settle down and probably wasn't going to drag him off to meet the parents anytime soon. "Nick get a grip, stop feeling so guilty, this is just a bit of fun and she is totally ok with it."- he murmured to himself as he waited for her reply.

'Yeah! can't wait to see you big boy! L x'

He smiled to himself and thought about fucking her and his pants suddenly got tighter, he would definitely be leaving the ED soon!

'Ok ;) N x'

His office door flew open; it was Zoe. She was still the only one in the whole place who didn't bother to knock. They had such a history; he still loved her and she still loved him. He knew it. Every single time he saw her he felt like his heart was in his mouth but it was just never going to work as too much water had passed under that bridge and it broke his heart. "Here are those files you wanted." Zoe said as she smiled at Nick with that beautiful smile. Nick replied with a wink, "Thanks Zo, have a good weekend yeah?" "Yeah I will! You too! Behave yourself Nick! " she shouted as she closed the door. Nick just grinned to himself, she knew him like the back of her hand and she knew he was seeing someone. He couldn't keep anything from her… but he was ok with that.


	2. Chapter 2

He knocked on the door of her top floor apartment. Lara was an aspiring model and had so far been so successful that she had been able to buy her flat outright with her earnings and still had enough spare to buy herself a top of the range BMW. Nick liked the fact that she was hungry for success, it turned him on that she could buy all of that for herself, nothing turned Nick on like power and she knew it. He also liked the fact that of all the men she could have chosen, she picked him to be her fuck buddy. She had a thing for older guys and had made that clear from the minute they had met at a charity ball in a hotel just over a month ago. They were good sexually together, they were on the same wave length in that respect; just half an hour after being introduced Nick was upstairs fucking her doggy style on the floor of his hotel suite.

"Hey you…" Lara said in a husky voice as she opened the door in just a vest and the tiniest knickers. Nick grabbed her by the waist and looked right into her eyes – "Fuck me, you look stunning tonight Lara…" and as these words left his lips Lara slammed the door shut and pushed him up against it. She could feel his hardened cock against her thighs; she didn't just call him big boy for a laugh, she meant it! They kissed with such passion and intensity and there were hands everywhere, Lara slid Nick's jacket off his shoulders and they stumbled through the hall towards the bedroom. By the time they had got through to her room Nick had lost his shoes, socks, jacket, trousers and tie and Lara was working on his pink shirt. As he pushed her against her wardrobe, he slipped his right hand down into her tiny panties, he could feel that she was soaking wet and ready for him – he whispered into her ear "Oh aren't we a naughty girl… you are soaking wet for me Lara." He pulled down her knickers and threw them over his shoulder onto the bed and his shirt soon followed. He was rubbing himself against her as they continued to kiss, Nick put his hands underneath her vest and pulled it up and over her; she was now completely naked and he remembered why he got so excited in the ED earlier in the day at the thought of her. Her body was stunning and she was willing to completely give herself to him. Lara noticed that Nick was totally lost in the sight of her and pushed him backwards onto the bed behind them. She lay on top of him as he grinned from ear to ear, placing his hands on her bum firmly, he still had his boxers on and she knew she wanted them off him pronto. Lara traced her tongue all over his tanned torso, she nibbled on the snail trail down into his boxers and used her hands to pull them down his legs and he kicked them off himself using his feet. Nick was so stiff for her, his massive cock was throbbing against her stomach as she contemplated her next move.

She moved down his body and put her mouth around him and began to lick and suck, Nick was groaning, thrusting gently into her mouth, she didn't want this to end too soon so she stopped for a minute and came back up towards his beautiful boyish face and began kissing and sucking his ears. Nick placed his hands back onto her bum, he spanked her gently, just enough to make her gasp. He then began to finger her ass, slowly as he wasn't sure if she was totally comfortable with it, although he needn't have worried as the noises she was making were noises of pure pleasure. Nick fingered her ass for a minute or so until Lara whispered in his ear – "I want you in my mouth…". He swiftly removed his fingers and allowed her to slide back down and place his cock back in her mouth.

Nick wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on – "Lara… I need to fuck you now!" he stuttered as he tried to control his breathing. She took his shaft from her mouth and he rolled her over and rose over her. She had enjoyed his fingers in her ass and was secretly hoping that he might do it again but was quite happy for him to simply fuck her right now as she was soaking wet down below.

Nick lifted her legs up and placed them on his shoulders, he wanted to go deep into her and knew this would give him the best shot at that. He slowly entered her; he knew even though it wasn't the first time they had slept together, far from it, that he was rather large down below and he didn't want to hurt her. She gasped as he began to thrust deep into her, he kept it steady and he could see that she was totally and utterly lost in the moment. He continued with this for a few minutes but then wanted a change of position, he wanted to feel closer to her; he pulled out- "wrap your legs around me babe…" he whispered into her ear. She did as she was told and wrapped her legs around his sides in a more traditional missionary style, she preferred it this way anyway as it meant that she could kiss him and touch his lovely ears, she had noticed that they were the first thing to go red when he got excited!

He entered her again and after a few minutes her groans changed to screams; she was very vocal, and he could feel her contracting around his cock. A few more thrusts and he was nearly there too, he was looking at her right in the eyes with his mouth wide open as he came into her. He was surprised at how much cum he let go of considering that he had shot his load all over her stomach that morning. He pulled himself out and collapsed on top of her, sweating and totally out of breath. He nuzzled into her neck as she played with the back of his hair. It was a few minutes before he was in any fit state to do anything but she was just happy to have him lying on top of her, she loved the feeling of having him next to her skin. It had only been a month but she felt herself falling for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick came round after about 5 minutes and he quickly pulled himself away from Lara and out of the bed, he stood at the window, just looking out. Lara lay back and admired his bum, she wanted to pull him back into bed and do it all again but she knew that she had to get ready to go out to meet her friends in a bar in town - "You don't fancy coming into town with me Nick? We could have a few drinks and then you could come back here?" she asked, attempting to not sound too desperate. She wasn't sure why he was having this effect on her, she was always the one in control of situations; she was an independent person, but when it came to Nick… she was like putty in his hands. Nick didn't want to turn around to answer her, he felt terrible as he was pretty sure he didn't want this to turn into anything serious. He composed himself, turned round, gave her a wink and responded – "Babe you don't want me hanging about with you all night, go out and have a laugh with your friends, we can catch up tomorrow." He leant in for a kiss, a quick one so not to give her any false hope, he laughed to himself that he had fucked her brains out yet he considered kissing her to be giving her false hope. He knew that unless he was going to start taking this seriously that he needed to nip this right in the bud, he was aware that she was falling for him, he wasn't daft. Lara brushed his rejection off as tiredness and popped on her dressing gown as Nick began to get dressed.

They both walked through to the kitchen and Lara offered Nick a cup of tea, he didn't really like tea but he thought accepting it was the least he could do. They sat at the breakfast bar for 10 minutes, just chatting. She was a smart and funny girl and Nick could not understand why he wasn't willing to give this a go, she was perfect yet his brain was telling him that it was totally wrong. Lara walked Nick to the door to say goodbye, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, squeezing her bum at the same time, and he was gone with promises of a rendezvous the next evening.

It was now 10pm and Nick fancied curling up on his sofa and watching Match of the Day, he wanted to just ignore his phone and not have to deal with anything until the morning. He drove home and picked up some food from Waitrose on the way. His phone beeped as he got back into the car, it was Lara.

'Nicky, that was amazing. You are some guy, I can barely walk! My friends are going to be asking what I have been doing! I have something up my sleeve for you next time… what about your place tomorrow? L xx'

He read it and he felt a stirring in his pants, he loved it when girls called him Nicky but he wished that he had more willpower when it came to women and sex. He knew fine well that no matter what, they would be in his bed tomorrow night, fucking each other. He didn't want to mess with her or take advantage but he knew it was going to happen. He was old enough to be her father and as strong a person she appeared to be, Nick knew that she was vulnerable. He did not want to be the guy to break her heart.

'I had an amazing time too. You are something else. Really?… looking forward to it already, better be naughty. See you 8ish? Have a good night out. Nicky x'

He sent it and cringed. Why was he doing this? 'Typical Nick Jordan,' he thought, 'thinking about my dick before anything else!' He made a conscious decision not to reply to any more texts Lara sent that evening; he would attempt to deal with this tomorrow. A text flew back immediately.

'Of course it's naughty… I can't wait to see u. Missing you already. L xxx'

Guilt was becoming a feeling that Nick was getting used to.


	4. Chapter 4

He arrived back at his flat and it was a total mess as he had hardly been there recently because he had either been at Lara's or in the ED. He tidied up the immediate mess, and then went through to his bedroom to change into his 'watching MOTD clothes' as Zoe used to call them, he laughed to himself as he put on his West Ham top and a pair of pyjama bottoms. He thought about the fact that Zoe was always such a laugh and was one of the few people who could tell Nick exactly what she thought of him. He missed that.

Nick settled down on the sofa with his 'out of a packet' dinner and a beer, the West Ham highlights were just starting which was perfect timing. His phone beeped, he ignored it as it was in his jacket pocket anyway. Ten minutes passed, and a few goals for Nick's mighty Hammers, and his phone beeped again, he thought he had better just check it in case something was wrong with Lara, this worry confused him… did he care about her? The whole thing was beginning to mess with his head. As he walked towards his jacket there were no thoughts in his head that it would be anyone but Lara so Nick got the fright of his life when he pulled it out of his pocket and Zoe's name flashed up.

'What you up to? I am bored senseless visiting my Mum, I don't think I can bitch about my Aunties for any longer! Can I come over after I am done here? Zo x'

The second text was also from Zoe.

'And I don't mean I want to come over for any funny business, just fancy a chat like the old times… I have a feeling you have some gossip for me Mr J! I know you record MOTD anyway so don't say you are too busy watching that! Zo x'

He couldn't believe that Zoe had text him literally twenty minutes after he had been thinking about how much he missed her. "Ha, gossip. You have not changed Miss Hanna…" Nick said to himself as he typed his reply.

'Yeah sure, I could do with a chat to be honest. Gossip… what on earth could you mean Zo? ;) Could you bring some wine? I haven't been to the shops in days. See you soon yeah? Nick xx'

His heart was in his mouth, she had this effect on him. Zoe had already insinuated that they were not going to end up in bed together tonight and Nick was fine with that. In fact he was actually grateful, he just wanted to speak to her, to see her, he trusted her and she knew him like no one else. He knew that everything that had happened between them had hit her hard, they were truly in love with each other before the lies began, but the lies were not something Nick wanted to dwell on, Zoe was coming round to see him and he was delighted.

'Yeah no probs, wine it is. Oh Nick hasn't been shopping… what a surprise. Yeah give me 20 mins. Zo xx'

"So Nick? Who is she?" asked Zoe as she took a sip of the wine with a devilish grin on her face. She had arrived with the usual Zoe presence five minutes before and she hadn't bothered to knock on the front door, rather she just barged straight in with about 10 Tesco bags which were full of shopping for Nick. "For Christ sake… I can't keep anything from you can I?" replied Nick with a slightly smug grin. "Nope! Ha-ha! C'mon Nicolo! Spill!"… Only Nick's mother and Zoe ever called him Nicolo, and it gave him a funny feeling whenever he heard it. Nick hesitated - "Ok… but keep it to yourself Zo? Please". "Nick, I promise." Zoe looked at him as if to say 'you can trust me'.

Nick began to tell Zoe, who was sitting on the couch next to him, about Lara; about how she was beautiful, young, successful, wild in bed and that he was pretty sure that she was falling for him. He spoke for at least 10 minutes, retelling the story of the last month for the first time. "Nick… I am failing to see the problem here? She slept with you half an hour after meeting you, she is your kind of girl! She sounds brilliant Nick, so what if she is 24, your maturity levels are around that age anyway… what's up?" Zoe asked this question in a jokey sort of way but knew that she was going to get a serious answer. "I don't know. That's the problem, it just doesn't seem right. I feel like I am taking advantage of her and that I am going to mess her up like I have messed up everyone else I have been with." Nick said this with such sadness in his eyes that it made Zoe reach for his hand to comfort him – "Nick… You haven't messed me up. We both just screwed up, that happens in life. I still love and care about you and seeing you like this just breaks my heart Nicky!" she gave him a smile. Nick looked directly into her eyes and whispered "Thank you."

"Nick I mean it, why don't you give it a go and stop worrying about things so much, the girl obviously likes you, and let's be honest, the way you are talking about her… it is clear that you have feelings for her. You are not going to find out how strong and real these feelings are until you just relax and try to have a normal relationship with her." Zoe stared at Nick. "Do you really think I should? I just worry that because it doesn't feel perfect that I shouldn't bother, why waste my time on anything more than sex if it's not going to go anywhere. It doesn't feel like me and you Zo." Nick said this in a voice that Zoe had not heard since they were talking about her 'pregnancy' a few years ago and it melted her heart. "Sweetie… we were something special, but we have been there and done it. Too many hurtful things were said for us to be together again. I know exactly what you mean though… I will always compare other men to you Nick, but we both need to get over this. Move on." Zoe said this as tears filled her eyes.

They sat together on Nick's couch, holding hands for another hour or so, talking about everything and anything. They had both had too much to drink and Nick had work in the morning so Zoe called herself a taxi. "Nick, promise me you will call her tomorrow? Just loosen up a bit and see where it goes. I want you to be happy." Zoe kissed his forehead as she got off the couch to collect her bag and coat.

Nick followed her to the door, it was only ever Zoe that saw this side of Nick, no one else. "Thanks… yeah I will. I'll try and grow up a bit… I have been acting like a 16 year old about this and it took talking to you to realise this Zo." He looked at her deep into her brown eyes, he was saying all of this to keep her happy, but he knew deep down that he would never get over her, that he would never be truly happy again unless he was with her. He wasn't going to let her know that though, she wanted him to move on and he would. They hugged goodbye with promises of phone calls tomorrow.

As he heard Zoe's taxi pull away, Nick pulled out his phone and typed a message to Lara.

'Hey you. You home yet? Let me know when you are back in, I am a bit drunk and fancied a dirty phone call. Nicky x

This was the only way he knew how to move on.


	5. Chapter 5

Lara's face lit up when she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her skin tight black jeans. They had been at this bar for over about 2 hours now, they had managed to down their fair share of drink and Lara could feel it going straight to her head; she read the text with one eye shut in that way that all drunks do.

"What are you grinning at?" screamed her friend Amy at the top of her lungs. "Nothing… just a text from my mum." Lara replied whilst attempting to control her excitement. "Yeah sure, you are up to something missy! We will get it out of you by the end of the night!" Amy shoved what looked like a double vodka on the rocks into Lara's hand and carried on chatting to the guy behind the bar. These girls were her best mates, always had been and always would be. There was a core 8 of them who had been friends since high school and they knew Lara like the back of their hands. They were all stunning girls and never failed to attract male attention on nights out, but Lara wasn't interested in that tonight. She had Nick.

'Hey… Nick I am still out so can't phone you. You have got me all hot and bothered thinking about it though… can't wait to see you tomorrow. I can't wait for you to spank me again… L xxx'

She sent the text and tried to compose herself by downing the vodka and walking back over to her friends, who were so drunk that they were the main attraction in the bar. She felt her phone vibrate almost instantly, so whispered in Amy's ear that she was going for a wee. Amy just gave her a look as if to say 'yeah sure pal'. They both grinned at each other.

She locked herself in a cubicle and read his reply.

'So you liked that then? Your ass needs a good spanking, might even get you over my knee. What do you think about that? N x'

Lara's stomach turned upside down at the thought of this, she loved powerful men and the idea of Nick being domineering turned her on so much.

'Oh yes please… here's a suggestion, you can do whatever you want to me tomorrow. Literally whatever you want. L xxx'

'You are going to get a good seeing to then missy… what was it you had 'up your sleeve' for me? N x'

'Oh that would be telling… do you really want to know? I have a picture of it. L xxx'

'A picture… is this picture going to mean that I have to finish myself off here? N x'

Lara hoped that he wasn't just saying this to please her, she really wanted to think that she could simply get him excited by being a bit dirty in a few texts. She wanted him right there, in that cubicle. She wanted to feel him against her.

She sent the picture of what she had 'up her sleeve' for Nick. It was a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold that she had bought a few days before. She had taken a picture to send to him when she had bought them but had chickened out, with a few drinks in her however, she was more than happy to click send. The text flew back literally 20 seconds after the picture had been sent.

'Lara… you are one dirty girl. I think I have made the right choice with you babes. I want you right now, I don't know if I can wait. N x'

She grinned to herself.

'Well Nick… you are just going to have to wait because I am out and you, sexy, have work tomorrow! I can't wait to see you either babe; I can't wait for you to give me a right seeing to. I deserve it L xxx'

'Yes you do. Night Lara. Enjoy yourself and please be careful. I will see you tomorrow. N xx'

Lara read the last text from him and smiled to herself. He was so cute. He gave her butterflies in her stomach every time she thought about him and she would do anything to make this work. She composed herself; opened the toilet door and attempted to get on with her night as if none of this had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Changed the outline of this story a bit. It will still involve Zoe but I think that will happen much later, right now it's more just about Nick and his relationship with Lara. Thanks for all the reviews! Really enjoying writing this. **

Nick felt slightly groggy when he woke up that morning, he hadn't got to bed till after 2am and the wine he and Zoe had consumed didn't help either. 'Nothing a hot shower and bacon roll can't fix' Nick thought to himself.

Nick jumped in the shower, the water falling all over his tanned body; he had been in Ibiza at his friend's apartment for a few days just before he had met Lara for the first time in that hotel and had managed to work up a good colour. He had a decent body for someone who was 49 years old, maybe he could do with losing a few pounds around his stomach but he was a striking presence at nearly 6ft 2 and he knew it. He began to think about Lara; her long legs which had been wrapped round him on numerous occasions during the last month, her cute bum which he just wanted to nibble on and her DD boobs which he wanted in his hands right now. She had a beautiful face too, in fact it was stunning. He hadn't been with someone this young in a long time; back in his days of surgery he had slept with so many young nurses that he lost count but he had never kept it going this long, plus he was in his 30's then so the age gap didn't seem as bad. "25 years…" he muttered to himself as he reached for the shampoo. That was the age gap between himself and Lara but why was he so worried about this still? Zoe was right, it didn't matter! He needed to get these worries out of his head and just get on with it; they could work. He was very attracted to her, she was smart and funny, she obviously wanted him… he just needed to take Zoe's advice and loosen up. Zoe had basically confirmed that they were over last night and as much as this hurt him, he was Nick Jordan, he wasn't going to go chasing after her, looking pathetic. Zoe meant the world to him but it was starting to look like she was now out of his reach.

Nick started to think about the photo that Lara had sent him last night and reached down for his dick and began to stimulate himself, slowly. He was hard almost instantly, he rested his free arm against the tiles to support him and began to frantically wank himself off to the image of Lara tied up on his bed in those handcuffs, he imagined pushing her panties to the side and his massive dick going in and out of her hole. He shot his load all over the tiles, breathing slowly in an attempt to recover. Nick washed himself and the tiles down and jumped out of the shower, he was now running a bit late but he was the boss after all and who was going to tell him off?

Nick pulled up in his gun metal Porsche outside the ED and took the last bite of his bacon roll as he saw Dixie and Jeff wheeling in a patient. He caught up with them as they went through the doors of the ED. "What have we got Dixie?" Nick asked in his authoritative 'Clinical Lead' voice. "Male, 23 years old, multiple stab wounds to the abdomen." Dixie shouted back as Nick passed his coat and briefcase to Noel over the reception desk. As he followed the trolley into resus he knew that this was going to be a busy day.

It was now 7pm, Nick's shift had ran over by an hour or so, not that it bothered him as he loved his work. It had been one of those days where every single time he attempted to go back to his office to do paperwork, he was dragged back out instantly into resus. Nick sat down at his desk in attempt to gather his thoughts before he left and sort out any paperwork that may need to be done before he left, he was off for 2 days and hated to think that he had left any of his work for Zoe or Dylan to do. There was a knock at his door, "Come in!" bellowed Nick. It was Noel; "Mr J, Dr Hanna called whilst you were treating Mrs Cunningham. She asked if you could call her back on her mobile ASAP?". "Yeah, I will. Thanks Noel." Nick had totally forgot to call Zoe, never mind Lara. He picked up his iPhone, 2 messages and 2 missed calls. One call was from Zoe and the other was from his Mum, he would call them both back soon. He was more concerned with the texts, both of whom were from Lara.

'Oh god I have such a hangover today, got a photoshoot and everything. Nothing a bottle of Lucozade and a fry up can't fix! Can't wait to see you tonight. Still Ok for 8ish? Fancy getting a takeaway? L xx'

'Nick… you ok? We still on for tonight? Just say if you don't fancy it or anything has come up. L x'

He understood totally why she had sent that 2nd text, he hadn't replied to her message that she had sent nearly 7 hours ago. Her cuteness made him smile as he typed his reply.

'Sorry Lara I have been rushed off my feet all day and haven't even been near my phone. Yeah of course I am still on for tonight… I am so excited to see you. Yeah we can order something in, my treat but your choice ;) How is the hangover? Hope it wasn't too bad? Bet you looked sexy at the shoot… Do you want me to pick you up on my way home from work? I will be finished in the next 40 mins? N xx'

Zoe. He opened his messages and began to type a message.

'Hey Zo, sorry I missed your call. You will be pleased to know that I am seeing Lara tonight and I might even take her out for lunch tomorrow… I want to see if this can work. You made me realise that this could be something, a relationship even maybe. Thanks Zo. You mean the world to me, you do realise that yeah? I will see you on Tuesday, don't mess up my office too much. Nick x'

Nick packed his stuff together and typed his out of office message on his computer, he was only off for 2 days but he would probably receive about 100 emails in that time. His phone buzzed in his pocket, it was Lara.

'Yeah that sounds good :) See u in a while then, I am just gonna have a quick shower so just let yourself in if I am still in. Bottom door code is 3454 and my door code is 2874. Nah… the hangover got a bit better, might have a glass of wine tonight to keep it away though haha! Oh by the way… I forgot to say, my friends guessed that I had been seeing someone and I told them about us, I hope you don't mind? L xx'

Nick read the text… 'us'. That word stuck out. If he could accept that word then surely there was no other stumbling blocks to this becoming something.

'No of course… that's fine. I have told my friend, my best friend Zoe, about us too. I think we should have a chat tonight about 'us' ;) after our fun of course though! I will pick up some wine, what do you drink? N xx'

He felt bad that he had been seeing Lara for a month but had no idea about what she drank, he wanted to rectify this and start acting like a gentleman. His phone buzzed again but this time it was Zoe.

'Hi Bozo. That's good, well done! Now give this thing a go! Ha-ha... I am going out tonight so will be using your office to sleep off a hangover tomorrow, in between patients no doubt. I know Nick… you mean the world to me too. You really do. Now get off and show this girl a good time. Zo xxx Keep me updated with gossip please :)'

Bozo… she always called him that. He loved the fact that Zoe had never calmed down, she was still a party girl, even in her late 30's. He locked his phone content with what was happening. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders and butterflies in his stomach, he couldn't believe that by simply talking to Zoe about the whole thing that his feelings could be totally changed. She really did mean the world to him.

'Rose or white L xx' came the text from Lara.

Nick laughed to himself as he typed back; 'You young ones don't appreciate a good red. No problem babes, I'll get a bottle of each. N x'

Nick clicked his office door shut and waved goodbye to everyone in the ED. "Bye Mr J, see you Tuesday" shouted Noel from the reception desk.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick pulled up outside Lara's flat, he hadn't been to the shops yet but he thought they could do that together on the way to his flat. He let himself into the building with the code 3454 and stopped for a second to text Lara.

'Babe that's me in the building, are you in the shower? Bit daft texting this if you are… I'll just come in and hope you are decent. or not ;) N x'

He began to walk up the 6 flights of stairs to her top floor apartment, Nick wasn't keen on lifts; he used them in the hospital but preferred to walk. He got to her door which had a doormat with 'You Again?' emblazoned on it, Nick had never noticed this before he had obviously been too busy thinking about other things at her front door. He put the code in and entered her flat, opening the door carefully so not to give her a fright, however when he closed the door he could see she was still in the shower, steam was billowing from the en-suite. He walked through to the kitchen and waited for her to come through. He noticed lots of photos on Lara's fridge which he couldn't help but have a little nose at; he saw photos from her modelling shoots, which were beyond stunning. It really hit him then that this beautiful, young woman was interested in having a proper relationship with him, she was the first one to mention the word 'us' after all! Photos from holidays and nights out were also all over the fridge door, 'Jesus, she knows how to party' Nick thought to himself. Suddenly he felt her hand on his, Lara was standing beside him and he hadn't even noticed. "Oh sorry Lara, I was just having a look at your photos!" Nick said in a startled manner, he had obviously been looking at the photos longer than he had realised. "Didn't see me there did you?" Lara laughed.

She looked stunning in her blue skinny jeans and white top. Her long blonde hair was still soaking wet from the shower. Nick leant in for a kiss, he meant it just to be a peck but it turned into a full on, passion filled kiss; Nick even bit her lip. He grabbed Lara and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, and he walked towards the breakfast bar, sat her upon it and he stood between her legs. They were still kissing so he pulled away from her lips and looked into her blue eyes. "I have been thinking about you all day… I have been thinking about kissing you literally all day." Nick raised his eyebrows and gave her a little wink. One wink from him and she was like jelly, she wanted him there and then. "Have you now? Well I hope it has been worth the wait?" she smiled and played with the back of his hair. He just nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek -"What's the plan then missy? Are you going to stay at mine tonight? I'm off until Tuesday so if you don't have much else planned you can just hang about with me?" Nick said this with the cheekiest grin on his face. Lara nodded – "Yeah well I don't have much else planned, so a few days with you wouldn't be the worst idea… Nick… where has this all came from?" She suddenly looked a bit angry. "What do you mean babe?" Nick leant in for a kiss but Lara pulled away. "Just like… one minute this was just about sex and now you want to spend time with me? Like proper time. I just wanna know what's happening? Cos I did try to get this to happen before… you know I did try to get you to come round for dinner a few times or to meet me for a drink. I just thought I had better say something now, it's been on my mind all day." Lara was speaking really fast as if she was panicking about what she was saying. Nick looked into her eyes and saw the beginnings of tears. "Babe… I know. I know. I should have been a bit more straightforward with you. I think at first Lara I just saw this as no strings attached… you know? I just thought it was going to be a bit of fun. But I have realised I really care about you. I want to see if this can go somewhere. I am genuinely sorry for being an idiot and I want to try to make up for that now… if that's okay with you?" Nick now had his hand on Lara's cheek in an attempt to comfort her slightly. Lara smiled at him and nodded and she leant in for a hug and whispered into his ear – "that's exactly what I wanted to hear Nick. I might regret saying this… but…." "yeah?..." Nick pulled away from the hug and looked at her with wide, open eyes. Lara tried to compose herself – "I think I have fallen for you." Nick smiled at Lara and kissed her on the forehead. "Yeah? Well… me too. I think this could be something good babe if we let it be, and by that I mean me, I have had my issues with relationships but I wanna have a go at this one" Nick said this quietly, directly into Lara's face and leant in for a kiss.

They walked down the stairs to Nick's car, Nick was carrying Lara's overnight bag in his left hand with his right hand in the back pocket of her jeans. Every few seconds Lara would just turn round and smile at Nick, she was so proud to be with someone like him, someone who had power and success; the sort of person who when they walked into a room people paid attention. They drove to Tesco to pick up some wine for the evening and Nick had his hand rubbing up and down Lara's thigh the whole way.

Lara had been at Nick's flat previously, only once in the time they had been sleeping together. Nick always preferred to keep his one night stands and the like away from his home, so by inviting Lara to stay for not only a night but for a few days… he knew this was a big deal and Lara could sense this too. Zoe had treated this place like her own house, but they were in love. Nick didn't want just anyone coming into his domain, so he hoped this was the real deal. "Just make yourself at home babes…" Nick smiled at Lara and placed her bag down in his room. They both walked out into the living room, holding hands – "I'm pretty hungry… do you want to order something now?" Lara responded straight away with "Yes! I am starving too! Fancy a Chinese? I mean I'm not too bothered but I could go a Chow Mein right now!" "Your choice babes, I will literally eat anything!" Nick literally would eat anything, he was not a fussy eater.

The chinese arrived pretty fast, they had sat and waited on it by having a glass of wine and a chat. The discussions continued whilst they ate the food; they talked a bit about themselves, their jobs, the night they met, how they felt about what was happening; stuff that they had touched upon in the month they had known each other but not discussed enough. "So what did you think when you first saw me?" asked Lara. Nick grinned- "You really want to know? Ha Ha. Oh god this is going to make me sound like a right prick…. I seriously just wanted to fuck you. There and then. I saw you and I knew I was going to have you. And I mean Lara… that was amazing. You blew my mind in that room." Lara's face went bright red – "I was the same, when I saw you across the room at the bar, I wanted to be introduced straight away. You looked so sexy in your suit. I needed to meet you to see if you had a wedding ring on!" Nick looked puzzled- "Would that have mattered? You wanted me, so you were gonna try it on no matter what no?" Lara laughed – "Nick… if you were married I would not have went near you. That's just bad karma. I am not into that stuff at all… but luckily for me you weren't!"

They had been sitting on the couch for about 2 hours and they had both had had a few glasses of wine, Lara had her legs up on the couch and her head on Nick's chest,"So those texts the other night… you were serious yeah? You liked getting spanked?" Nick asked out of the blue. Lara suddenly sat up and climbed on top of Nick and whispered into his ear, "Yeah I did… do you want to do it again?" She was pulling Nick's tie off as she spoke. Nick grinned at her and began to undo her jeans, Lara continued with his clothes and started unbuttoning his shirt. She could feel that he was getting hard already so helped to speed things up by helping him to remove her jeans by standing up and pulling them down to reveal a tiny lacy thong, Nick grinned at the sight of this and his hands were all over her bare bottom. She peeled off her top and Nick unclipped her bra and threw it on the floor behind her. She was now totally naked straddling him, apart from her thong. Nick's shirt was open, she wanted him to keep it on, she unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down his boxers to his feet. He was already fully erect and ready for her. Nick was sitting up on the couch, he pushed her thong to the side and she lowered herself onto him and they began to thrust away, slow and steady, both looking right into each other's eyes. Her hands were behind Nick's neck to stop her falling backwards and Nick's hands were on her bum to steady them both. Nick groaned as Lara began to speed up slightly, he leant forward and whispered into her ear, "Can I spank you now?" Lara simply nodded. Nick began to spank her with enough force to make her gasp but not enough to hurt her. She could feel that her bum was nipping but she was enjoying it. Nick was loving feeling that he was dominating her, this drove him wild. They were both sweating profusely and were mumbling each other's names in between pants. Before they knew it they were coming in unison, Lara as usual was very vocal and Nick was enjoying just watching her scream in pleasure on top of him. He could feel himself fill her with his cum and could see it slipping back out of her and back down his shaft. They both came back down to earth and Lara just lay on top of him for a few minutes whilst they got their breath back.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick woke up with the light shining through the small gaps in his blinds; he reached over the bed with his eyes still shut, towards Lara but was slightly startled when she wasn't there. They had gone to bed not long after their escapades on the couch, they had chatted for a while then fell asleep in each other's arms and he still expected her to be there. He looked around the room but she wasn't anywhere to be seen so he jumped out of bed and popped on a pair of Calvin Klein's from his drawer and walked through to the kitchen. Lara was standing at the cooker in a pair of tiny pants and one of Nick's pink shirts, "Jesus Christ you are sexy!" Nick muttered as he walked up behind her, putting his hands round her waist and kissing her neck. Lara responded by turning her head towards Nick's face and kissing him on the cheek, "You aint too bad yourself Mr Jordan." Nick grinned and whispered into her ear "Mr Jordan? I could get used to you calling me that… What is Mr Jordan getting for breakfast then?" Nick had begun to harden in his boxers and Lara could feel it pressing against the small of her back, "Full English… But I think Mr Jordan needs a cold shower first!" Lara said as she pushed her bum against Nick so he would take a step back. Nick walked over to the table and pulled out a seat, laughing at the whole situation.

They had been sitting at the table for about 15 minutes just talking and eating their breakfast/brunch, it was pouring with rain outside. "So what do you fancy doing today?" Nick asked as he finished the last of the food on his plate. "I thought we could have just spent the day in bed? Seeing as the weather is like this?" Lara answered with a grin on her face. Nick winked at her and sighed sarcastically; "If we must… Yeah sweetie, that sounds good but we will need to run out to the shops, unless you fancy Shredded Wheat for tea?" Lara replied; "Well how about you go? I can't be bothered getting ready and I fancy a bath… is that okay?" Nick smiled and nodded; he picked the plates up off the table and kissed Lara on the top of her head on the way past on the way to the worktop and then walked through to his bedroom. He smiled to himself on the way, he was content, the last day with Lara had been one of the best days he had had since he and Zoe were together. Lara was a brilliant girl and Nick was beginning to think that they could possibly be brilliant together.

Nick was sitting on the end of his bed reading a newspaper, still in his boxers, about to get dressed to go to the shops when he noticed Lara in the corner of his eye, standing at the door. He thought that she was going to tell him to hurry up and get dressed as he had been sitting there for about 10 minutes. She walked towards him, smiling. "What are you up to missy?" She didn't say anything; she just knelt down between his legs and began to kiss his inner thighs. "Woah, I thought I was going to the shops?" He said as he placed the newspaper down next to him. Nick wasn't going to put up much of an argument for him going to the shops when this was happening! He felt a stirring in his pants and Lara could see that simply by her kissing and caressing his thighs that she could get him hard. She knew that this was going to be quick so she pulled down Nick's boxers to his ankles and took him in her mouth. She began slowly, touching and stroking his balls at the same time. Nick was big and she had found herself gagging on him a few times in the last month. After a few minutes of kissing, sucking and licking, she ran her tongue, very gently, around his helmet and could feel that he would be ready to blow soon. Nick was sitting up with his left hand behind him to support himself and the other on Lara's head; he was gently pushing her towards him whilst he was also thrusting slightly into her mouth. "Yeah that's it baby…."- He groaned. She looked up at him and took him out of her mouth, but stayed kneeling on the floor in front of him. Nick loved women who swallowed, Zoe did it all the time but he wasn't sure if Lara would let him cum in her mouth, she had let him let go on other places before but she hadn't let him do this. Nick grabbed his dick and began to wank himself off to finish it off, "Where do you want me to do it?" he asked breathing very heavily, looking at her with almost puppy dog eyes despite the fact that he was going to cum any second. Lara looked at him, "I can tell by your face you want it in my mouth Nick! I will do it this time but that's it!, I am not swallowing it though!" She burst out laughing and opened her mouth. Nick stood up slightly, still with bent knees, Lara held onto his thighs and he came into her mouth. He groaned as he did it and then fell backwards onto the bed whilst Lara ran into the en-suite and spat his cum into the toilet and began to gargle with mouthwash. "That's the last time you convince me to do that! It's disgusting! I don't get why some girls don't mind it, seriously!" Lara shouted, partly laughing, when she came back through. Nick was still lying flat out; he had pulled up his boxers and was just trying to get his breath back. "Sorry sweetheart, I didn't think you would mind it that much! Maybe just keep that for treats eh? When I am a good boy?" He stood up and walked towards her and gave her a massive hug. "Yeah, that's happening once in a blue moon Nick! Seriously. Take that as your payment for going to the shops by yourself! Anyway... I don't want you to be a good boy too often now do I?" Nick winked and moved in for a kiss. Lara groaned into his mouth the minute his lips touched her. She couldn't resist him, she knew that if he asked her to do that again, she would. She just couldn't say no to Nick. They both pulled away and looked at each other, smiling. "Right I am going to get off to the shops before we get distracted again..."


End file.
